


Hell Hath No Fury

by EnidZsasz



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, kagome higurashi - Fandom, sesshomaru - Fandom, sesskag - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: In the modern world, demons aren't that scary as they had once been. Half demons aplenty around as well, but few actually revel in their natures. Kagome lived with a half demon Inuyasha for most of their life, meeting in highschool Kagome and him remained friends until it seemed like a natural course to move in with each other. Going to business school, Inuyasha had the brilliant idea to create a foreign import store while she went to school. Juggling the business, school, and daily life with him, Kagome despite Inuyasha's random buys, made the business successful. Gaining in popularity, they finally once she graduated, opened a store front and hired other hand to help. Kikyo, who Inuyasha flocked to, leaving Kagome feeling betrayed.





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome knew what prompted her to come to this bank, she however would never tell the withered toad demon before her that she was here to ensure Inuyasha would come and try to find her, and become hopefully jealous. She frowned as the toad looked over her credentials, then back to her several times. She also didn’t reveal she could see the demons true form under the illusory veil of magic that would have made him look like a old man. 

“These are quite good.” he told her, and she beamed at him, but he still frowned. “You worked at… HIS store?” the demon asked. 

“Yes sir.” Kagome said. Inuyasha owned a very small import store, and recently growing in popularity they had opened an actual storefront and hired another to help. A woman called Kikyo whom Inuyasha could not keep his eyes off of. Kagome did not quit, she did not run off in a huff back to her family shrine, she did not look up and find his older brother, who owned a small but very old bank, which was hiring. She did not do these things as was not set out to make sure that Inuyasha knew that she was going to be working with his older brother, who the hanyo was very much jealous over for ANYTHING. Let alone a ‘woman’ that was the hanyo’s. 

“AH!” the demon toad said and looked behind her. Kagome flinched as she turned and stared up at the demon who had sneaked up behind her. She couldn’t even see the true demonic form he had, and instead saw the layers of two forms. The one most people would see, a officious looking man, tall with black business styled hair, and the human like form he might take. Long white hair, with purple markings on his cheeks, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His yellow eyes almost glittered as he looked her over and sniffed at her. 

“Jaken, do you not realize this is a miko?” he asked the toad demon. Kagome blinked. 

“I… was a miko, my family has a shrine.” she told him uneasily. He made a noise in the back of his throat as Jaken looked to her then back to what had to be Sesshomaru. There was a family resemblance, with Inuyasha being a less… Kagome looked away from him back to Jaken, refined man. 

“My… my lord Sesshomaru she can see us?” Jaken asked him, Kagome froze, one didn’t tell a creature that could kill you that you could indeed see its true form. Demons were not… unnatural as it were in the world. They did however prefer to live in more anonymity, it was a rare few that revealed themselves to the world. Most of which were in the music industry ironically enough. Hanyo were common, but most wore hats, like Inuyasha, or clothes that hid their half nature until they gained control enough to hide such things. Attacks were utterly uncommon and usually the offender was killed outright. 

“See what?” Kagome asked and flinched as a clawed hand touched her shoulder prompting her to look back to Sesshomaru. “I have no idea what you mean sir.” 

“You were with my brother.” Sesshomaru told her and she flinched. “I can smell him on your clothes.” 

“I have NO idea what you are talking about sir.” Kagome said, and brushed his hand off her shoulder straightening her back and shutting her eyes to look affronted as possible. She had taken out an old western business suit, the last time she had worn it was when she attended a funeral of Inuyasha's mother, and now regretted never getting it fully laundered. 

“Hnn…Jaken. Get out.” The toad demon quickly complied, and Sesshomaru took the seat behind the desk. “WHY are you here miko?” he asked her. 

“I AM NOT A MIKO. My name is KA-GO-ME.” she snapped to him. 

“If you want this job then tell me the truth, Kagome.” he told her, and she looked away from from with a frown. 

“I… I want to make… your brother jealous.” she told him and flushed in shame at her actions. It was stupid, but one thing she could say for herself is that the moment she had made up her mind she was not going to stop. He snorted, and actually smiled at her. 

“Is that all?” he questioned. 

“YES, Okay I can see demons what of it? I don’t like to talk about it!” she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the demon before her defiantly. “If I can make him jealous then he’d stop flirting with Kikyo!” Sesshomaru made another noise in the back of his throat. 

“So, that is your only reason for applying here?” he questioned, and she flushed in shame but nodded. “Then you are hired.” Kagome blinked in confusion as a smirk played on the demons face, she could see the family resemblance all the more in that smirk. 

“What?” she questioned. 

“If my brother does not see value in you miko, then he is a fool.” he told her. “Your kind tend to avoid places that harbor demons.” she just blinked at him. 

“My… my kind?” she asked. 

“Evidently you are untrained, a simple matter to fix.” he stood up and walked around the desk offering his hand to hers. She took it and he helped her to stand as she just shifted in confusion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she confessed honestly. 

“I know this, which is why you will be trained. An ASSET like you will be a fine addition to mine.” Kagome had no real reason to blush, but looked down to her feet so that no one could see it. 

“Are… are you going to tell me anything?” she asked him softly, casting a glance to a blue ogre that was currently typing slowly on a computer using only his pinky fingers for his hands were to big to not hit other keys with his other fingers. 

“You will learn what you are, eventually.” he replied and ushered her into a small office with another occupant, a human male. “Miroku.” Sesshomaru said simply. The man stood at attention, and cast a look to Kagome his eyes widening just a bit looking at her. 

“Please tell me he didn’t kidnap you.” Miroku said. 

“What?” she asked unsurely. 

“His father owes me money, so he is working for me to pay off his fathers debts.” Sesshomaru told her. “You, monk, know this girls power?” Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and simply nodded. “Good, train her, and the debt is paid in full.” Sesshomaru left her with Miroku without so much as a glance back to her or a farewell. 

“FINE! See you later jerk!” She snapped just under her breath. Miroku looked over her, and then guided her to the only other desk. 

“Okay, look, I’m Miroku, what is your name?” he asked her she huffed. 

“Kagome.” she said simply. He nodded and shifted a bit uneasily. 

“So you really…alright. So he called you a Miko I’m guessing?” Kagome glared at the human. “Its not just a title, but its also…” Miroku paused, “Something you are. You… have… purity in you I guess? I think Sesshomaru wants you to learn how to shield this place? Probably.” Kagome just stared at him. the man sighed, and grabbed at a very much dead plant on his desk and plopped it into her lap. The plant shivered, and then with a strange feeling like energy was being pulled out from her it began to grow, and quickly flowered into a small bonsai tree. 

She stared at the plant, as he took it from her and placed it what was now her desk. “I’m not so good at shielding, I’m more of an exorcist…” Miroku said and glanced at the still twisting tree as it still was growing in its pot. Kagome could not take her eyes off the plant, and couldn’t believe that she had done such a thing just by touching it. While yes she had a green thumb, she never seen such a reaction in a plant before. 

“Uhh… what… what is happening?” she asked the human. 

“You’re a priestess, well… I guess will be one. Right now you’re a miko, a trainee. Why didn’t your family train you?” he asked her. Kagome tried to find an answer, her grandfather was the owner of the shrine, and her father had died years and years ago. Her mother and brother showed no sign of this sort of thing, and she had guess maybe she took after her father but her grandfather refused to let her do anything other then chores about the shrine. 

“I don’t know…” she said honestly, and tried to think maybe the car accident that killed her father wasn’t so clear cut anymore. Could a demon have killed him? Kagome’s heart raced painfully in her chest and she quickly repressed her thoughts. There was time to learn about such things, and if it was a demon who killed him, then she could evidently learn to KILL it right? All thoughts of making Inuyasha jealous fled her mind, she wanted to learn about this, and stared at Mirkou. “I want to learn what all this is.” she told him strongly. 

“Well that’s good.” he replied and gave her a smile. “Umm… say… would you like to go out after work for drinks?” he asked. 

“NO.” she snapped, and he flinched. 

“ha ha, fair enough. Its just you are really cute.” she glared at him. 

“Fantastic, a bank full of demons and I get the only pervert.” she mumbled. 

* * *

Sesshomaru had been surprised when a priestess entered his firm, but the longer she stayed, he realized the girl was completely untrained. It was odd to see, most spent their lives ensuring demons like him didn’t run about eating humans anymore. While demons weren’t unknown anymore, it was the odd ducks that tended to reveal their natures, and mostly the safe sort of creatures. There was a well known siren vocalist for a horrid band after all, but most stayed hidden. How had such a latently powerful creature come to pass? He didn’t much care, now he had her. 

Now he could have an added layer of protection for his bank once she was trained, and conform to the standards set out to ensure humanities safety. If he had another, and fairly strong from the way it beat off her, then none of the others would fault him. Finally he could get the priests off his back, despite that HE could control his own people, they should be very much stated with his choice. Almost on cue, Midoriko was put forth into his official office and glared down at him. Word passed fast in his and her’s world. 

“So finally found another priestess?” she demanded. Hoping it was a no, so she could finally actually bring him to action. Sesshomaru smiled to her a very careful smile. 

“Yes. Quite a powerful one. Untrained, but that is quickly remedied. Should you wish to take her on as well.” he told the priestess casually. She flinched and grimaced at him. “But she would still have her duties HERE to ensure first should you wish to take her on.” Midoriko glanced towards where the miko would be, and her face twisted. 

“HOW… her family…” she gaped angrily. “I will look into this, LORD Sesshomaru.” she snapped, and left quickly. Threat gone, the old lord let the veil that would ensure he looked human go, so he could relax with the knowledge he had not only ensured the continued survival of his bank. Which Midoriko had striven erase ever since the woman had come to her full power. But also acquired the scorned female from his brother. If his little brother could not see the value in her, then he was more a fool then once thought. 

Hopefully once the likely jealous provoking was done, she would choose to stay, he could not force a matter and would not. Midoriko would have more then just words to say should he even consider such a notion, likely the woman would once done investigating how such a miko could go untrained happened, she would start training the girl, and even better. Training her to work for him, which would be more then just a wound to the woman, it would be a seeping sore of pride. It was a truly wonderful notion, and very delicious meal to even think of the priestess truly put off. 

Yes he would use the miko, Kagome, his mind supplied her name, but was she not using him as well? May as well, make it mutual. 

* * *

The day was spent much like her normal day with Inuyasha’s import business. As a mostly Secretary position, though this was far less stressful and far more easier. She ran that business, just this plain work was easy and quick compared to juggling three different jobs. She utterly ignored Miroku, focusing on her job intending to cast a good impression despite her honesty as to the reason why she wanted it. It had been like the divine had of the gods to find this job and her mind was made up as soon as she read the advertisement. 

“You really don’t want to come drinking?” Miroku asked her, she rolled her eyes. “Its not just me! There is Koga, and Kagura, both of them are going.” Kagome kept ignoring him, and he sighed defeated, and went back to his own work. Only once did Sesshomaru check in on her, and said nothing making only a single snort. Did he expect her to not be working? She wasn’t stupid, she had loved being free from her family and having to move back in was a sore spot in her and one she could never forgive Inuyasha for. Not that she didn’t love them, it just seemed like her mother and grandfather both wanted her to stay in house forever. 

“So, you’re… Kagome?” Kagome sighed in frustration as she made herself some tea. Koga, a smug looking guy who had long black hair that was pulled back into a tail on the back of his head, he had descended on her the moment she left the office and she thought he would continue to do so any time she would leave. With blue eyes, and a penchant for the color brown as his entire suit was brown, he wasn’t exactly bad looking. Strangely enough this was the most attention she had ever received from the opposite sex in her life. Most boys in her class were busy with other girls, and once she met Inuyasha anyone that had started to push towards her almost fled. 

“Yes. But you should call me MISS Higurashi.” she snapped to Koga, under the human illusion was a large brown haired wolf who’s long tail swished ghosting through several computers and demons. Koga grinned at her nodding. 

“Well me and a few others are going dri-”

“Save it. I’m not going.” Kagome told him quickly before he could finish. He blinked taking in her words. 

“Hey, come on I didn’t even finish!” he whined. Kagome sighed, he was almost just like Inuyasha. Other then the fact he was a full demon. 

“No. Miroku already offered and I said no.” she told him, and took a sip of her tea to ensure it was to her liking and left him to go back to her work. It was actually a long work day, Miroku gave her an odd look as he left and she completed a few things which apparently needed to be done, just sending out information via the appropriate channels, and sighed as she stretched. 

However she didn’t feel as exhausted, and she blinked as Sesshomaru stood by the door waiting for her to leave. “Why are you still here?” she asked him. 

“I can ask the same of you.” he countered.

“I can take a job seriously!” she snapped at him, and quickly gathered her coat and stomped away from him and out of the building. He kept pace with her as she did so, even when he locked up his bank. “What is up with all of you?” she demanded him. He blinked at her, and she scowled at him. “I got no less then two offers for going out, and then there is YOU,” she gestured to him. “Following me home. I don’t take care of stray dogs.” 

“Anymore.” he said simply, and she froze turning back to him. 

“What?” 

“You do not take care of stray dogs, anymore. Or did I not get the relationship between my brother and you correctly?” Kagome didn’t respond to this, and headed right for the bus stop that would take her towards her family shrine, with Sesshomaru following behind her. 

“I can take care of myself.” she snapped at him as he waited silently with her. He didn’t respond, and she kept glaring at him until her bus arrived, just a few minutes late. “You better not do this tomorrow.” she yelled at him as she left, only getting a grunt from the demon lord. 

* * *

It was a week later and Kagome had to admit that it was taking far far longer then she expected. Inuyasha hadn’t even tried to contact her in all this time, and she would NOT even drop by the store front to push the issue. Irritatingly Sesshomaru had taken upon himself to walk her to the bus stop every night that she would leave, still one of the last ones to leave, before she headed back home. Hopefully with her paycheck she could find another place closer to the bank, and then only have to walk home. It would come by near the end of the day and she could begin looking for a small apartment. 

“So…” Miroku began. 

“No. I am not going drinking.” she told him quickly. 

“I wasn’t going to ask that! We need to start getting you up to speed on… this training stuff I guess?” he told her. She glanced up from her typing. 

“You mean the whole Miko thing?” she asked carefully. 

“Yes, I am not sure how to do this. My father trained me but… I’m not sure if your power is the same kind as mine, that’s important in training.” She gave him a look. “Its like, you don’t learn to play the flute in math class.” he tried to explain. 

“Is there a way to find out what I can do exactly?” she asked him, and finished up her tasks very early. It again wasn’t hard to do, she had to do so much more when she ran the import business. If only because she had to keep Inuyasha from buying stupid things that caught his eyes in the bulk and then having to sell the things at a loss because not everyone liked little glitter bouncy balls, or a hundred squirrel shaped squeaky toys. Or, she groaned at the memory, twenty three different…’pleasure’ objects for women which she had to deal with because Inuyasha thought they’d be just massage tools. It was embarrassing, and she hoped that this trend continued, meaning that the store would be closing down any day now. She had made them come out on top however, she always had a few things on the back burner she could inflate the price of. Cow skulls ironically enough were something she could make money off in spades, that and the cowboy american hats. 

“I… I don’t actually know. What does your family do? That would be the start. I mean if you know what your family does then we can start on the fast track to learning what you can and can’t do.” He told her. Kagome frowned, her family owned a shrine, and her grandfather tended to be paranoid about demons, and didn’t exactly LIKE that she had been, Kagome grimaced at the word, dating Inuyasha. He used talismans and charms, and what little effect they had didn’t exactly work to keep the various demons, half and not, from paying respects at the shrine when they opened it to the public. 

“I don’t know, my grandfather makes charms. My mother doesn’t have this, and neither does my brother. I don’t think I actually told my grandfather I could see demons. It was just something I could always do, so I thought it was normal for a long time until I brought it up with my family.” 

Miroku nodded, and shifted a bit. “What did you father do?” he asked carefully and braced himself. 

“I don’t know, no one told me, they said he died in a car accident, though, maybe I think if he was like me, he could have been killed doing….whatever it is you do.” Miroku winced as if had had been prepared for more of a reaction in her, and then relaxed as she spoke. While she was tense about the thought, Kagome wasn’t about to let it take her over. If a demon HAD killed her father, then the demon should be dead already. If not, then it WILL be.

“Well, you can be tested, the tests are expensive though.” he replied and flinched when the door opened from Jaken walking in. 

“Miss Higurashi?” he called she nodded and stood with a light bow. “My lord Sesshomaru is calling for you.” Miroku gave her a look before getting back to his work, and she followed Jaken to the next floor up from the bank to the large area that was Sesshomaru’s official office. Passing by his personal assistant Kagura she prepared herself, pulling down her formal shirt and vest to a less wrinkled form. 

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned when Midoriko had come to his building and office, and then called for the girl. She wasn’t her usual self and was set off on a edge. While he was quite satisfied that the priestess wasn’t her usual self, it was a bit unsettling that she would be in such a state. After knowing the creature, she wasn’t fully human, for well over 500 years it was something of a new experience that she had been sent on a wary edge. Kagome stepped in, and bowed to him, with a look towards the priestess. 

“You called for me sir?” she asked carefully. Different then the ‘what do YOU want now’ was what she usually told him when he called for her. He was actually thankful she respected him while Midoriko was in the room, though it was a bit to late to provoke a reaction. 

“Yes, Miss Higurashi, this is Midoriko.” Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded to the woman, a short respectful bow. Unlike the almost half bow she gave him. Midoriko narrowed her eyes at Kagome from this but said nothing. 

“Hello ma’am. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Kagome said and sent a look towards him. 

“Enough, I am here to test you for your powers. I could not find information on your father.” Midoriko snapped a bit to quick on the last bit. 

“Excuse me? What do you mean?” Kagome asked carefully, and gave a few steps towards him to be within arms reach of the desk and the small tanto on display there. It had been a gift from a long ago emperor of Japan. Probably worth more then his whole bank, and home considering its history, who made it and owned it aside from him. 

“Look girl, I looked into who you are, and I could not find any information on WHAT your father was. Exorcist, healer, shield, fighter, what have you.” Midoriko’s voice colored by anger and irritation. “SO NOW, you are to be tested, and then a suitable trainer is to be supplied.” Kagome looked to him again. 

“Is this alright with you sir?” she asked him. Very much more respectful then she had been. Then again, with the way Kagome shifted, she was put on guard from the woman. 

“I would like to see for myself what she is.” he told them both. Kagome’s shoulders dropped a little, and she gave him a bit of smile as Midoriko grimaced. 

“You are not needed!” the woman snapped. 

“I would like him there.” Kagome replied quickly. “He is after all my boss, and if I am to be working for him it is in his right to examine me himself.” she supplied. 

“Very well then. Sesshomaru, take her to the proper place!” Midoriko left with a growl leaving the two alone. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. 

“She is scary.” Kagome told him. He turned to her. 

“Don’t let her intimidate you. She can’t do anything to harm you without facing repercussions.” he told her. 

“WHAT exactly is she?” He blinked to her. “I saw about ten different things,” she said. “A dragon, a few other demons, and so on. I don’t think there even was just TEN. It hurt just looking at her.” He snorted on how to explain just what exactly the woman was. 

“A long time ago she was a powerful priestess. However demons desired her along with a dragon. The dragon tried to court her and she damaged it, it then took all the demons and combined with them in order to consume her. Only she took the and bodies of the demons into herself. She is a TYPE of a half demon. A rarer one then my brother. Most of them were killed, she is likely the last of her type.” He explained, and grabbed his suit jacket guiding her out the door along the way. 

“So, what are the tests like?” she questioned. He frowned and she actually blanched. “That bad?” 

“Some have been known to die. However, I will be there to ensure your survival.” she sighed in relief relaxing by him as both of them went out from the bank. 

“Thank you.” she told him. “I… I guess my father was very secretive.” she said trying to sound casual. 

“Perhaps, I smelled a lie on her. But what do you know of your father?” 

“He was nice.” He looked at her and she huffed out a breath closing her eyes. “I don’t remember much, I was around ten when he died, and even then he wasn’t always home.” she explained. “I tried asking my grandfather what he did after he died, but my grandfather had a heart attack  so I never tried again.” 

Sesshomaru pulled her towards a car, and she stalled by it and then glared at him. “A woman shouldn’t walk alone in this area. I protect my own.” he told her simply as he opened the door for her. 

“As if I need your protection.” she huffed, and buckled herself up as he got in himself and set out towards the testing site. Just outside the city, in a large empty warehouse flanked by long pastures filled with cows. Both stayed silent, even though he could sense, if not smell the nervous tension building in Kagome. Her hands clenched in her lap she squared her shoulders as she stepped out and examined the place. Humans fluttered in and about the place, not exactly busy but every one of them gave him a wary look and did not dare go near him as he walked her into the facility. 


	2. Threads of Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome finds herself being tested, and ranckles at the idea of harming others, even if they are said to be killers. She starts on a few plans, and goes out on a date, that seems to have been planned ahead by Sesshomaru.

Kagome shifted closer to him as they passed the doorway, even briefly touching his arm as a trope of four hunters passed by, and fretfully looked around. “I don’t… think I like it here.” she whispered looking around.

“Do you sense something?” he asked her, and put arm arm around her back guiding her towards the front were there was a long desk filled with glassy eyed half demons. Various natures presented themselves among them, however all of them moved slow and mechanically. 

* * *

She didn’t exactly know how to describe the feeling and what she saw. Her mind boggled at the various thread like lines that ran through the entire building. There was even more wrapping around the half demons at the front, almost like collars and ties. Part of her rebelled at the strings and wanted them cut away from the half demons, they behaved so much unlike Inuyasha, that she grit her teeth together as one glanced at her, and stared right through her. 

“Kagome?” Sesshomaru asked her. She shook her head, and with a bit of a glance towards him she stepped up to the hanyo. 

“Kagome Higurashi.” she supplied, and slowly the creature typed her name into its computer. It took a longer moment for it to relay what was on his screen, his voice dry and crackled like he wasn’t even allowed to drink water. 

“Go to the hall on the right, and await your name to be called.” She reached out, and very gently touched his hand, and the creature blinked, before she pulled away and it returned to its glassy eyed look. The threads wormed out away from him, and she left, wanting nothing more then to do the same to every single one of the creatures. She didn’t know exactly what she did, but hoped that the hanyo could escape, and she made a tiny vow in her heart to do the same for each one of them. 

“Do… you see threads?” she asked Sesshomaru lowly, and he shook his head, as both went to the right hall, this one was mostly empty, everyone was mainly filtering in and out of the left side of the warehouse. Doors on both sides lined the hall and at the end, each with a number on the door. Aside for the last which with red bold letters read ‘restricted’.  She bit her lip, and sat down on a set of metal chairs by the first door, it took a moment for Sesshomaru to sit by her, but thankfully the threads were not present in this part and she felt a lot more relaxed.

It was agonizing waiting, but sooner then Kagome thought a very beautiful woman opened the restricted door from the other side and smiled to the two, before walking up to the and bowing. Dressed in a full formal kimono she was odd to say the least. “I am Izaoyai, You must be Kagome.” she said and looked briefly to Sesshomaru. “Demons are not allowed in testing.” she stated and then smiled. 

“This one is.” Kagome told her standing and scowling at her. The woman shifted uneasily, as Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome. “Is that a problem? I’m getting tired of everyone just not telling me anything.” 

“I am sorry, you faced such a matter. I should warn you sir, that your kind can be quite injured. Should the tests go badly.” The woman touched the door marked one and it opened. “please then both of you follow me.” With a scowl Kagome followed her, and then grimaced as she passed through the door. A heavy miasma of dread filled her. “Firstly, Fighter.” the woman said. It was like a shooting range, on the other end were various targets shaped like common demons. From Kapa’s to ogres, various weapons, from bows to shurikens, and iron knuckles to long swords sat lining the walls before the gallery. 

“The ranged weapons first, see which one draws your eyes.” Izaoyai told her, Kagome frowned, and went to the bows. She went to the archery club during high school but never went further with it, she grabbed a short bow, and knocked an arrow. It took her a moment to remember just what to do, and fired a pathetic arrow which had no power behind it. She frowned and knocked another, and landed the next near the feet of the target. “It appears you might not be an attacker, try a hand weapon.” the woman told her, Kagome sighed and put the bow down. 

It took little time to see that no, nothing really happened, and Kagome refused to attack the demonically centered targets. It was unsettling that they were there and being used to train ‘hunters’ as it were as she was led towards door two. This room was smaller, and held a great many objects, the sort of energy in the room was heavy, but not like the dread in the first. Sesshomaru made a snort behind her as Izaoyai   moved to the center of the room. “All of these objects are cursed, or imbued with demonic energy, try purifying them!” Kagome shifted a bit. “Any of them, just pick one!” the woman supplied. 

Kagome picked up a fan, some old thing that looked like the lightest touch would crumble it, and there was that rush of energy from her just like with the plant. The fan repaired itself and the woman smiled brightly. “Try another!” she told Kagome, and Kagome grabbed a mirror. Briefly a sort of dark cloud broiled up on the surface of the mirror, but it faded quickly, and was just a normal mirror. “Yes! Exorcism! That seems quite good! But more tests should be done, come healing is next.” 

Kagome set the mirror back down, and again there was that sense of dread, but she ignored it Izaoyai lead them to the third door. “I don’t like this.” Kagome said softly, Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. 

“You will be fine.” he told her, and she tried to give him a brave smile. This room was dark, and Izaoyai touched something on the wall bringing up the lights. A half demon, one with a twisted half bull, half man body sat chained to a wall. With the same sort of glassy eyed stare, but this one held none of those strings around it. Kagome’s stomach dropped, and from the slight shift from behind her it unsettled Sesshomaru as well. 

“This half demon was caught killing humans, do not be concerned. He has earned his punish-”  Izaoyai moved, pulling out a dagger from her sleeve. Kagome grabbed the womans wrist, and with a motion twisted the dagger from her hand. Izaoyai leapt away from her, and grimaced. “HE IS A MONSTER!” She snapped. Kagome snorted, and tossed the dagger towards her. 

“Are you okay?” Kagome turned to the half demon and walked towards him. He tensed, his body was lined with scars, he was even missing a few fingers, and toes. Part of his cow-like tail had been severed, leaving a small bit of exposed blackened bone. He didn’t move as she very slowly approached him, and then crouched down by the demon. “What is your name?” she didn’t try to touch him as the half demon blinked, and then shifted his gaze to her. 

“Aaaa,… aaaa…. “ he tried to speak. Kagome slowly, reached out and put a hand on his. He gave a panicked look, eyes now clear, but then his body relaxed as nothing happened. “Iz…Izu…mo.” he said softly. She smiled brightly at him. 

“Are you okay Izumo?” she asked gently. He glanced towards Izaoyai eyes going wide. 

“Y…yes.” he told her.

“What did they do to you?” she asked him. 

“He is used to test healing abilities!” Izaoyai told them. “Half demons heal quickly anyways.” the woman bent down and retrieved her weapon. Kagome looked over Izumo, and then back to Izaoyai. “He is a murderer!” she told them both strongly. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Kagome told him turning back to Izumo. Kagome felt that sort of rush of energy again, this time it left feeling light headed. A white energy flooded into the half demon from her hand and sunk into his skin. Muscles and skin twisted, healing scars, regrowing the cut tail, and even shifting more of his body into that of a human. He pushed her back, in a sharp sort of motion and she stood watching as all the old scars faded, even his fingers regenerated back. Izaoyai pressed herself to a wall, shivering as Izumo changed into that of a older man with barely pointed ears, and black hair and brown eyes. His features were sharp and while he was taller, and larger then average he now probably looked like he used to. 

Even the chain around his neck cracked, and then crumbled like old stone, leaving the man staring at Kagome. She smiled at him and stood up, brushing off her black work slacks. “I… I’m sorry…” he began and gave a fearful glance to Izaoyai. The woman seemed to seethe, but regained her dignity. 

“NEXT TEST.” She told them, Kagome frowned. She wasn’t about to leave until Sesshomaru gripped her shoulder, and a bit roughly guided her out leaving Izumo alone though she did not want to. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but with a squeeze she looked to Sesshomaru who shook his head. 

“We’ll talk later.” he told her simply. She grit her teeth and allowed the woman to lead her towards the next testing room. Dread still sat heavily in her, but at least she cast a look towards Izumo even though with the doors closed she couldn’t see them, and hoped he would be alright. 

‘How can you do that to him?’ she wanted to yell. ‘He is still a person! How dare you!’ she rebelled utterly at the thought of even using a murderer in such a regard. It wasn’t right, they were still sentient, they were still human as it were, and she knew even if he had been a whole demon she would feel this way. One doesn’t treat others this way. 

 _“Kagome, never do anything by half measure.”_  one of the few things her father told her rang in her head.  _“Once you make up your mind. Follow through and never let anything stop you.”_ it led to her stubborn nature for sure. Kagome’s mind was made up once she saw Izumo. She was going to bring down these people, using half demons for such things? That wasn’t anywhere near right, as for now, the more she could learn about these powers she had, the more she could help all of them. Shifting her head so that it was a bit higher Kagome frowned at Izaoyai as she set up the next sort of test, guiding Kagome towards a large sphere to test whether or not she could form a shield. 

* * *

Midoriko felt the shudder, the whole facility shook, every single person there froze. She reacted quickly, and raced down towards the right side of the facility. Just as the shield formed itself around the entire side, preventing her from even getting near the edge of the barrier. She hissed as it burned her and she watched as others ran to the barrier to investigate. She drew back away from the barrier, one of the other priests pressed his hand against it, but even for the full human being it didn’t budge. 

“My lady… what is this?” one of them asked her. She blinked, and remembered the girl was being put through the paces of being trained. It appeared that she was from the Hakurei line, a long extinct line of priests. The last being a monk who supposedly mummified himself. The barrier shifted, getting weaker, then slowly lifted. They didn’t flood the testing side, and she slowly walked down towards the shielding test room, just as the girl, and Sesshomaru walked out. Quietly followed by a very much frighted looking Izaoyai. 

Kagome avoided looking at her, casting one single glance and wincing, before turning, and taking a step closer to Sesshomaru. The demonlord put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned briefly to him and smiled. 

* * *

Kagome winced once she saw Midoriko again. The dragon that was part of her curled around the half destroyed and eaten body of a human, One of the womans arms was missing, and at least ten other types of demons, mainly snake like wrapped around her body, creating an almost naga looking woman. Even with that, hundreds more forms, large and small formed about her, all just outlines and she couldn’t say for certain what those were. her eyes ached looking at her, like she was staring right at the sun. Kagome looked away from her, and stepped closer to Sesshomaru. 

She didn’t exactly know why, but was thankful when he put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled to him. Midoriko stormed down towards them and froze just shy of a yard. “You girl created that shield.” she demanded. Kagome shifted a bit, and Izaoyai walked to Midoriko and bowed before her. 

“She did my lady. I did not mean to create a disturbance.” Izaoyai shivered as Midoriko regarded her. 

“It is fine.” Kagome stared down rather then raise her eyes to the painful shifting mass that was Midoriko. “So, for the final test then. I shall do this.” Kagome shifted uneasily. “It is simple enough, and no. Sesshomaru is not allowed in this one.” With a grimace from Kagome, she grabbed the girl and pulled her through the last door, Kagome winced at the contact, and with a hiss of pain Midoriko pulled back as burns formed on her hand.

All that was in this room was a single chair in the center. “SIT.” Midoriko commanded her, as with a frown Kagome did as was asked. 

* * *

Midoriko stood behind the girl and hissed in pain as she again put her hands on the girl, this time on the sides of her head. It burned into her, but it had to be done. It was a minor matter to attend to in all things or should be. But no matter how much she tried, sending tiny threads to try to worm into the girls mind she couldn’t reach much further then the surface of thoughts. With a growl, Midoriko pressed further, even though it could break the girls mind. Again thwarted, the girl almost expelled out a misasma, forcing her back away from the girl. 

Pressed against the side of the room she felt the miasma of the girl force her back, and then, with a short motion, cut the threads trying to invade into her. Then it stopped, and the world was still. Kagome stood and turned towards her, and for the first time since she had taken the demons into her she felt fear. “Is that all ma’am?” Kagome asked her, and glared directly at the woman as a challenge. 

A pathetic little-”Yes.” Midoriko said simply and repressed down her emotions. She let the girl leave, and worst of all leave with Sesshomaru. Allowing a brief wave of rage, she reached outwards, and found all the strings she had tied to her subjects gone. Another wave of terror, overriding the rage consumed her as Izaoyai bowed before her. 

“My lady?” she questioned. “The girl is gone.” Midoriko stared at the human woman. Even she had been freed, and looked up at Midoriko, her eyes going wide. Fear entered the woman, and Midoriko quickly reached for her power again, and started on the human. It would take a long time to re-establish on every one of her subjects. 

* * *

Sesshomaru was silent as he drove back towards the city. Kagome frowned as her stomach growled, she felt exhausted from whatever it was that happened that day. She could barely recall anything from the last test, and found herself feeling like she was starving, and had run more then just a marathon. “Where do you want to go to eat?” he asked her suddenly. She flinched and looked back to him. 

“Ah… I’ll be fine!” she told him. He frowned. 

“Then I shall choose.” he replied and she glared at him. He smirked at her as she folded her arms in front of her chest. “What was the final test?” he asked her. 

“I don’t remember. It was like… I think I cut something? I’m not  sure.” she told him. He drove, and parked into the lot of a very elegant restaurant. She flushed as she looked at it, it was most expensive places in the city one that caused quite a bit of bragging rights as well. There was also a local legend that stated a married couple who ate here would stay together forever, so it became like a desperate badge of pride in newly weds. “How dare you.” she snapped at him and refused to move. Her stomach growled again as he exited and went to her side and opened the door for her. 

He reached out for her hand she glared at him. “Are you going to eat or not? You are the one who didn’t choose the place.” Her stomach decided her, and a whiff of a truly wonderful smell. Unbuckling from the car she refused his hand and slammed the door a bit harder then she intended. The young man took a look at her and Sesshomaru and bowed. “My lord, do you wish for your usual table?” he questioned. Kagome blinked and then looked to Sesshomaru he smirked as they were lead to a small private table. 

“You own this place you bastard.” she snapped at him. 

“Yes I do.” he replied simply. She scowled again, and took the proffered menu, from the waiter before looking over the selection. He waited patiently as she decided on what to eat, and seemed very amused at the choice. Just normal ramen, rather then the more expensive choices. She didn’t even ask for the alcohol menu, the waiter already knew the meal he preferred, and set out to quickly make both meals. She preoccupied herself by glaring at him as he looked to his phone and grinned. 

“What? Found something amusing?” she asked him. He set it down, and pointed behind her. She looked and flushed, Kikyo and Inuyasha stalled just as they were being lead to a another table near them. Inuyasha took a look at her, then glanced to Sesshomaru. 

“WHAT THE HELL KAGOME?” Inuyasha demanded. She scowled at him, and looked back to Sesshomaru, who had a very satisfied smirk on his lips. 

“You are a bastard.” she told him, and stayed silent as Inuyasha fumed, trying to find something to say. 

“How, how dare you just leave like that!” he snapped to her. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t take my back wages.” she told Inuyasha as cooly as she could manage. Sesshomaru blinked. 

“AS if I owe you anything!” Inuyasha told her as a reply. 

“Sir please calm yourself, you are causing a scene!” The waiter told him, Kikyo placed a hand on Inuyasha, and both were lead away from the two. 

“He owes you money?” Sesshomaru asked her. 

“I never took wages.” Kagome said simply. He frowned. “Once I moved in with him, it was hard to keep the import business up with his random buys. I usually kept a lot of american goods in stock so I could ensure he didn’t screw up too badly.” He snorted and took on a thoughtful look. “What?” 

“You were work partners? Just that?” he questioned. She blinked at him and flushed. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“You know very well what I mean.” he told her coldly. 

“AS IF I WOULD!” she said and folded her arms in front of her, then flushed. Perhaps it was her own refusal to move forwards in any kind of relationship with Inuyasha that made him run out to Kikyo. But there was a trail of fear that, with how roughly he tended to kiss, that she didn’t even think to allow the relationship to move forwards. Particularly since it would be her first time. 

“Are you afraid of him?” he demanded, Kagome was thankfully saved from replying with the arrival of their food and she could focus on eating instead of the complicated emotions in her and trying to explain just what she felt for Inuyasha. Though, as she glared at the bowl she wasn’t as jealous as she could be, from the fact that Inuyasha had come to this place with Kikyo. With a shiver down her back and picked up chopsticks and stuffed a bit of noddles into her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally on tumblr I was asked if I could post it here, so have at it!


End file.
